guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 34
---- Awwight Fust pwace! 23:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked You have requested a one month block of me in private communication, to aid you in leaving GuildWiki. Your desire to do so has been diff=prev&oldid=1489764}} documented for quite some time, and your actions, meaning your reduced presence here, have attested to that. I render this service to you as a friend. The future will tell what good it did. --◄mendel► 01:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. Misery Says Moo 12:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Month's not over yet - if it ever will be. --◄mendel► 13:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::That was not the point, not even a little. Misery Says Moo 15:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back. Good to see you :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 00:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Welcome Back. (: — Balistic ::Moo. (T/ ) 17:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::WB -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Good to see you back. :) RoseOfKali 17:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Welcome back, please wipe your feet, as I just cleaned the carpet. rede | 18:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Damn, another orgy missed. (T/ ) 22:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hey look, it's an Entropy. So how was life without GuildWiki and its attendant goddess worshipers? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :so ronery ;_; :On the other hand, I've improved my Brawl game considerably. (T/ ) 22:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and why wouldn't you enable autoblock for a known sock? ;) (T/ ) 23:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm... so I'm a low tier candidate, huh? You always make me feel so loved. ::Brawl?!?! Heresy! ::Mainly because it was either you or Belar, and considering the utter lack of efficacy of autoblock when it comes to you two... — [[user:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] ''+talk'' 23:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::I lost the URL of you beating a pro Marth with Pichu. :::Melee's Adventure Mode was not very much fun (although the Underground Maze stage was pretty cool), and none of my friends play it anymore. I'd more or less gotten everything I could have ever wanted out of it, anyway. Brawl may be more imbalanced, but it has more middle- or low-tier characters that I enjoy learning to play and don't feel guilty of using. Such as Toon Link or Zero Suit Samus, for instance. I think I've racked up over 500 KOs in the last two days alone. In any case, I needed some''thing to do while Guild Wars was downloading 100,000 files... (T/ ) 23:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Autoblock actually works quite well with me, since I don't know how to proxy and can't change my IP. You can ask Auron. (T/ ) 23:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I mean, if none of your friends're playing Melee anymore, then it'd be kinda silly to keep playing it yourself. Still, depending on your approach to the Smash games, I think there's something to be said for the competitiveness of Melee and the lack thereof of Brawl in terms of how fun they are. ::::Heh. Well, a) I didn't know for sure it was you, and b) I didn't really think it was worth blocking "you" infinitely for a joke, especially one which was mildly amusing. — [[user:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, you cannot compete (PvP) without having others to compete against, right?... :::::It's been done before, I wouldn't really mind since I already got my votes off... :p (T/ ) 00:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::True, but sometimes, you can get really damn good at beating the crap outta things if the AI you're playing against is a known cheater re Dead or Alive 4. rede | 09:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Owelcome back, I saw you return but forgot to leave a message. Anyway, hope you have fun here, milk's in the fridge and we're out of Peanut butter RandomTime 17:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I oppose you getting bcrat/sysop back. . Also, I heard that you don't know how to proxy? Go google onion router <3. Welcome back — Warw/Wick 20:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't work very well on GWW. You can browse fine, but trying to edit fucks things up. (T/ ) 07:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Since you opposed an action of mine, you should've done it on my page. It's too late now. --◄mendel► 08:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Why can't I upload an Avatar? ^ (T/ ) 09:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Why can't you? I got one, but I pretty much never see it, as I use Monobook. It does show up in "blog" mode in Monobook. RoseOfKali 16:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I hit "Browse" and pick something, and then hit "Save", and nothing happens. (T/ ) 19:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's weird. Is it too big, maybe? I don't know where the requirements are, but I just took the image I wanted, shrunk to a thumbnail size of 1:1 ratio, saved as gif, and uploaded that. It shows up right in my preferences page. RoseOfKali 04:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, .gif ... I was trying to use a bitmap. I can't tell what size the avatars are because I don't see them anyway, but I figured they would automatically scale... (T/ ) 04:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha. You're right. "Call to undefined function imagecreatefrombmp()" (T/ ) 04:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. :P GIFs are usually best for small avatars, they have great compression quality and smallest data size (only 256 colors), as well as accepted in just about any image uploader I've ever seen. JPG is better for larger high quality images, but still allows high compression. BMPs are the polar opposite, huge data size relative to the image size/resolution (they have no compression), and many sites won't let you upload them for that reason, this wiki included. BMP really only exists to give you a zero-compression "loss-less" format that you can then edit any way you want and keep as much quality as you want. :::::As far as I remember, the avatar here does scale, but it's still recommended to have them relatively small and in a 1:1 ratio, or it may "bug out" on you. The size of the avatar in "my preferences" appears to be around 100px square, but I think it's usually slightly smaller on other pages. I think I had mine somewhere between 100px and 150px square to minimize room for error. If your image isn't square (like mine), just save it with whitespace and make it a square before uploading. I don't trust some of these scaling algorithms that sometimes like to take an X:Y image and force it into 1:1 by stretching the image rather than adding whitespace bars because somewhere some idiot doesn't know how to write a simple function. RoseOfKali 05:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::It does compress, my image is square, but it's about 450x450.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::You mean "scale?" RoseOfKali 06:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::To scale down is the same as to compress.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::To scale down is to reduce the image dimensions in pixels. To compress is to digitally reduce the quality of the stored image in order to reduce its data size without necessarily changing the dimensions. Compression is a side effect of storing a scaled down image, but can be achieved without scaling. It is possible to store an un-compressed un-scaled original image and then dynamically scale it down just before displaying it. These are related, but not "the same." :P RoseOfKali 05:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Bitmaps are lossless, just like .png but without transparancy bugs, so I always save all my images (such as GW screenshots) as bitmap; I mean, you want to keep your source images of the highest quality, yeah? These days, where memory is dirt cheap, it really is the best way to go. GIFs are unsuitable for anything other than black and white and animated images, in my opinion, because anything else comes out looking like shit in 256 color. JPEGs are terrible terrible things that are all but obsolete these days. I'm serious. The only reason to use them is when you have very limited space requirements (avatars etc) but want to use a fancy/big image... ::::::::I uploaded my avatar but have no idea how it looks to other people. (T/ ) 06:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Saving your images as .bmp has no advantage over saving it as .png, especially if it's screenshots, so use the advantage that a better compression ratio (1:3 is typical) may give you. What are the .png transparency bugs you speak of? --◄mendel► 19:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Internet Explorer used to display .png transparency as a big block of pastel color, but that was like 5+ years ago. You can only set Guild Wars screenshots to save as two formats- jpeg (default) and bitmap. 20:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::^ It happens in a few other applications, too, so I try to save as bitmap by default now. (T/ ) 21:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : :That's how. 16:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Mendel made it better for me. I don't have Photoshop installed anymore because 20GB just for image editing capabilities is kind of dumb. (T/ ) 21:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's shrunken now, and the detail is kind of lost. Revert imo. 00:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, that's a very descriptive image name there, Felix. :P Anyway, I like how it looks right now (just hit the "Monaco View" in the left side toolbar, "support" box, for a one-time Monaco view of the page). RoseOfKali 05:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) halp I have a problem. On *this* particular Internet connection - only on this one, it works if I'm connected anywhere else - I can not access any e-mail sites. No Yahoo!, no Gmail, no Hotmail (sucks btw), whatever. It doesn't matter what browser I use. I also cannot access IRC, no matter what client I use. Ventrilo and TeamSpeak won't work, either. Finally, I can't even connect to my favorite MUD (text-based game). None of the relevant sites/IPs are down; I can ping them just fine and if I use any other computer, I can get to those places. All of the programs are "trusted/allowed" through the firewall, they're not triggering antivirus or spyware alerts, etc. On the surface every indicator says they ought to be working fine. As you can see from me posting this, other sites and services are working normally. I can use the wikis, I can get on Guild Wars, and so on. It is just any sort of communications-related service which seems to be impeded. At first I thought this was a problem with ZoneAlarm Internet Security Suite (sucks btw) and BitTorrent (sucks btw), because those programs are known to not get along and cause all sorts of weird problems. In fact, cases just like mine are extensively documented. The fix was to remove one or both of the programs. I did that; I'm using a different firewall etc. now, and don't have any torrenting software installed. The problem seemed to be fixed, but at the time I was at another location using another Internet connection. So now when I'm back home, it's still broken, and I have no clue why or what to try next. Microsoft Support has been less than helpful. I mean, even ANet is better. I'm pretty stumped, and so is my dad, who is an IT professional. We're going to attack the router itself next, but that seems rather drastic, and we know it's a shot in the dark without any idea of what else to do. Any ideas, anyone? >:( (T/ ) 00:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Use uTorrent. 01:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Somehow I don't think installing uTorrent is going to affect Vent etc. (T/ ) 02:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Fucking do it. 03:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I love urTorrent. (T/ ) 04:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Fun fact: My internet is doing the exact same thing as yours.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::::Did you try installing uTorrent? :o I found some other things which may or may not help, if that doesn't work. (T/ ) 02:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::::Installing uTorrent did not work. Discuss.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:00, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know anything about your computer, but somewhere there ought to be a program that controls connections to the Internet, like Access Connections or Network and Sharing or whatever. What fixed the problem for me (other than uTorrent) was disabling that program's network security: "Disable file and printer sharing", "Disable internet connection sharing", and "Enable Windows Firewall". (Turn them off, in other words.) Also, if you're connecting to the internet via ethernet cable, TURN OFF your computer's wireless radio, or unplug the cable for vice versa. After that, reboot. ::::::::You can also open a DOS box and try "ipconfig /flushdns" followed by "ipconfig /registerdns", which may or may not help. (T/ ) 01:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Irony, that worked. And now my printer refuses to exist.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :You are probably aware that internet connections use adresses and ports; http uses port 80, https uses port 443, so these ports seem to work, and others don't, since email (if it's not webmail), mud, ventrilo etc. all use other ports. Some system in between you and your destination seems to block traffic on those ports. The first system is, of course, the router, but there are ISPs who do block ports (this might even be done automatically if malware activity is detected coming from your computer, to protect both you and the Internet), so googling for your Internet service provider with the aim of finding reports of port blocking might also be useful. --◄mendel► 04:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Brave ISP wants to protect the internet. 20:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::From the internet. rede | 03:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Eurgh Less pink, more... chink porcelain sink? 03:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to ignore that comment and assume you're having an Asperger's moment right now. (T/ ) 03:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ups, accidental racism ftl 03:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll take the sink if you haven't bled on it already. (T/ ) 03:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) We interrupt your normally scheduled spam period for an advertisement. GO SIGN UP FOR MY CONTEST. It's on my main page. That is all.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 04:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 03:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :oorsum :) (T/ ) 03:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Guild Wars Rap Clicky <3 (T/ ) 05:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) This is a random thingy to do stuff with because I can You can really just ignore this, but in better news, and then I was all like you and me are through and then you just danced all night long because the roc was flying away but it was actually a dwarf roc, but that makes no sense because even a dwarf roc is about the size of a house, well a reasonably sized house, more of a cabin really. An the judas came along and was totally like "WTF dudettes, stop that, I'm trying to betray christ over here", and we had cake and it was good, but then god appeared before us, except it wasn't god, it was a giant fox with nine tails that was red, and was trapped inside the body of a small boy, so it wasn't really god at all, but then I fell through a quays dimensional loop through existence into magical candy land where the bunnies where sodomizing the eggs, or the other way around, I wasn't really paying attention because Skuld had appeared and was chasing you in a van labeled free giraffes, but then you woke up and disappeared, but then a giant worm, like the ones in dune, which is an ok book at best, I don't see why so many people like it, I mean my friend likes it a lot, but I read it and it was mediocre at best, not like Terry Pratchett or Douglas Adams, I guess you just have to like that kind of thing before you do it, like three ways. That reminds me of another amusing anecdote where I had to force feed a small boy nothing buy sauerkraut until they were twenty six and a half years old, but that is not connected in any way to the current story, where Skuld crashed the van into an elephant because he had been huffing tribbles, and spock was tied up in t\he back seat with a note on him saying "Why so serious?" And then I died.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 18:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 18:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Frank Herbert is win. (I must admit I never read any of the sequels.) I like his short stories featuring the agent from the Bureau of Sabotage even better, though. Oh, and Gigathrash is win, too. --◄mendel► 19:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :This is the best thing I've read all morning! :D Jink 14:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Waaaaaait a nidget here! You play DDO, too?! (SQUEEEEEEE!) rede | 00:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Practically all of us are. 00:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm Mega Man, punk, don't you know me? Believe it! :Are you playing on Ghallada? Char names?! :O (T/ ) 15:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, my bro plays G, my main haunts are Khyber and Cannith. ::Khyber: :::*Jaank :::*Atiya :::*Avila :::*Lilyan ::Cannith: :::*Karsten :: rede | 07:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::That is a disappointment, since everyone else (and I do mean everyone) is on Ghallada. :\ I had created characters on the other servers because I heard you could earn 25 Turbine Points for every time you complete "The Collaborator", per server, but it didn't seem to work. So I don't really have any reason to play on the others. Unless I really wanted to fool around with the other classes...but I've tried them all now and know what I like. (Still might try to get a Sorcerer trained up for huge asplosions, though, magic seems to be wtf overpowered in DDO) (T/ ) 08:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehe, With all this talking I decided to try out DDo too yesterday. And since everyone is playing on Galthingy I went there too. Can't remember my char's name though :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, you don't get the points for the Collaborator, you get it for having 25 Total Favor. It goes (to the best of my knowledge) 25/50/100/250 and so on, with appropriate rewards. Also, I had (and technically still do) some characters on G, but that was back when I was a subscriber...buuuuuuut, bro lost his job, and we couldn't afford to keep it goin. But now that its F2P, I'm seriously happy, even if I don't get Monks or Shan-To-Kor. rede | 16:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is true, but there is no documentation anywhere of how it works, so I was just going by what I'd heard in general chat. (which I'm quickly learning to take with a grain of salt) It made sense to me because after you finish The Collaborator and talk to Dax Boon, you get a notification "You have earned a Favor reward and Turbine points!". And, here's the strange thing - I checked my points total today (few days after I'd tried this), and now I mysteriously have 150 points. Last time I checked I had 100.... I haven't gotten any farther with my current characters than I had previously, so I shouldn't have earned another 25 Favor, and therefore shouldn't have earned more Turbine Points. So perhaps it really does work, but the update system is a bit delayed. Meh, I'll fool around with it later. (T/ ) 07:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm kinda getting bored of it already... Reminds me of WoW too much, and the leveling system's pretty weird imo. Still gonna give it some more tries (as I did with WoW too) though.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I would highly recommend playing a character until at least level ~4-5 before giving up, because that is around the point where you really start to become powerful and realize your class' potential. (And of course, try a different class - I got pretty fed up with Rogue and was going to quit, but I'm quite happy with Ranger now.) :::::::Also, if you remember your character name, please tell, I could always use more people to group with (or send useful gifts to!) :p (T/ ) 07:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I just hit lvl 2 and I'm about halfway to the first "skill point" or whatever it is. I'm a wizard (necromancer). The only thing I really liked so far was having a horde of zombies attacking me, and then I nuked their arse with a short range flame burst ^.^ Town regen seems pretty slow, and I just noticed that the rest shrines can only be used once per visit to the area. ::::::::And the char name: Dalnaria Blackrose (btw, so far I haven't been able to find a PM'ing system...)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You regen bit faster in a tavern. On the other hand, after you finish a quest, you're automatically healed to full, so I've never found it to be a particular problem. (Spell regen only takes four "tics" anyay, I think.) Also, you can use rest shrines every five minutes in Solo mode and every 15 minutes in Normal mode (or in wilderness areas). :::::::::I'll add you... the PM system is slightly more complicated in DDO, you have to use "/t " to start a PM. "/r " will reply to the last tell you received. However, because you can party with ~any character even if they are halfway across the world in a different dungeon, party chat works well too. You can even use the built-in team chat fairly easy, although it sucks compared to a real vent server. (T/ ) 15:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I rolled a Paladin and breezed through newb island... Much more fun than wizard. His name is Grazin Flamebearer.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, I'm starting to think that Paladins are overpowered for PvE, at least in the soloing sense...the only thing they lack is massive crowd control. (Although they do get an AoE holy damage skill to wtfpwn undead later on.) The only big downside I'm seeing is that I don't hit things as often compared to a Ranger or Rogue, even if I hit harder - so on higher difficulties it can be hard to damage some foes, and it really sucks when my Smite Evil misses >_< Also, while most hits don't hurt much, I can't dodge them either like I do on Ranger - so I have to rely a lot more on blocking with Shift now than I used to. Which is fine, but it slows me dowm. :\ :::::::::::I also got tired of not being able to hit things at range, so I spent a small fortune on a Returning throwing axe. You can't Smite with it, but I think it was worth the money. :p (T/ ) 17:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I always liked to get up close and bash stuff. Well, whenever necromancy wasn't too fun to play with (loved necro in diablo 2, still liked it in gw but not as much, and in DDo, I simply got bored before I got any real necrotic stuff). Anyway, I'm not quite sure what smite evil does... I've tried it sometimes, and some of the skill descriptions of other skills say stuff about it, but I don't understand what exactly it does. ::::::::::::Also, I find it amusing that by now (I'm lvl 2 and halfway to lvl 3) that the flaming sword from the first quest on newb island is still the best weapon I've got my hands on so far... I've done almost all quests that aren't marked "elite" or something in the harbour now... ::::::::::::Something I found very annoying is that you log out after being inactive for 5~10 minutes (no idea how long exactly.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::The flaming sword you get is good until you start getting +1 items. Those also add to attack roll, I believe, so they help you hit better (and do more damage on a crit). I have a Paly that's lvl 5, and I'm finding that while I'm good in a party, at higher levels of play (elite dungeons) i'm not hitting stuff enough. However, since I have a party for those, I can tank pretty well (except for stupid casters). And for normal/solo stuff, with an attack roll boost I can hit stuff enough. For info on Smite Evil, you can go to ddowiki or just figure it adds your charisma modifier * 2 to your attack roll. --JonTheMon 21:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also, for CC, you can sorta use cleave for it. Stay in blocking, then just use Cleave on recharge. I don't prefer it, but it can help you deal with larger mobs (w/o casters). --JonTheMon 21:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I would take Cleave if Power Attack were not a prerequisite. There are simply so many other feats that will help me out more, like save boosts or stronger Dragonmark later on. ::::::::::::::Smite Evil only works against "evil" creatures; you don't get any bonus against neutral creatures like, say, a Brown Rat or a Dog. Also, Smite Evil isn't guaranteed to deal huge damage, because it is like any other melee attack... you might roll a very low dice and end up only doing something in the 10-20 range, or you might score a critical hit and deal like 70 damage. Later on, taking Exalted Smite is nice to make this bit more bearable... it doubles the attack roll bonus and causes the cooldown to drop to ~5 seconds. (T/ ) 07:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Lay on Hands can deal some damn good damage in a pinch, and its pretty much a guaranteed hit...if your target's Evil, that is. rede | 07:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) (ri) Well, for me, dealing 10-20 damage is still high :P I think the best crit I've had so far with a non-skill attack was 18 (+3 fire damage) or something with the flaming sword, and 28 with a 2hander I used for one dungeon to test it. I usually use lay on hands for healing myself when there aren't any rest shrines nearby, or while I'm in combat and getting low on health. Also, I seem to have an immensely short breath, are there any ways of increasing the amount of breath you have (exept for that ring I got with a daily charge)?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Making friends and influencing ppls Although it's not the primary reason I support your RFA on GWW, I appreciate your unerring eye to keep doing the right thing, when wearing the Helm of Wiki Protection...even if such power is misunderstood (and therefore afeared) by others. Please keep at it. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, I mostly did it because of Tanetris though :) I find it bit odd that you'd tell me on this talkpage instead of my GWW one, however. (T/ ) 07:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :: On GWW, I'd have to be much more careful about how I phrased the above. I wasn't quite up for that for a quick attaboy/''attagirl''. (That said, if you think it might do some good, I'd be happy to add to my existing endorsement by responding on the RFA talk page. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, I understand completely. Don't worry about it ;) (T/ ) 10:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) My first DDO spam mail Stable supply of ALL US servers as low as $13.98/1000K. Instant delivery！No hack, High-qualified epic items on ALL servers only at WWW.MMOBAY.COM 24/7 1-(310)933-6636 MSN: cherry@mmobay.com AIM: mmobayhelp mmobaysell All the list of items: All of +2 Tomes/Manual $11.78-19.99 +1 Wounding Rapier of Puncturing $58.99-$69.99 Bloodstone $14.99 Large Sulfurous Stone $8.88 Large Devil Scales $11.76 Firestorm Greaves $17.76 Bloodstone $17.60 Boots of the Innocent $19.99 Royal Guard Mask $15.29 100 Elixirs of Major $23.58 Cloak of Ice $11.76 Spectral Gloves $9.99 and a lot of items on our website. just come take a look. Welcome to www.mmobay.com Just when I thought things couldn't get any MORE realistic in a game... >_< (T/ ) 23:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, it happens - on EQ2 I got one on the second day, and then another on the same day through an in-game tell. RandomTime 10:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Huh...never got any spam. Unless you count the shit I auction off. rede | 22:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC)